Harry Potter and the Scottish Play
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione enter their 7th, and last year of Hogwarts to be surprised with a certain Shakespearean play
1. Chapter One The Missive

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter One - The Missive  
  
  
Harry Potter couldn't believe it. It seemed unfathomable that it was already almost over. It had flown by so quickly. As if hearing Harry's thoughts, Hedwig flapped around noisily in his cage.  
  
"Quiet Hedwig!" Harry warned his owl. Instinctively, he turned his head around to check his bedroom doorway.  
  
Even though the Dursley's were slightly more understanding of his wizardy, it didn't mean they accepted it any more. "Understanding" wouldn't really be how Harry would describe the Dursleys. Not even close.  
  
He turned back to what he had been staring at before Hedwig had distracted him. It as a letter that had just been delivered by owl from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
~Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
With your entering the 7th and final year at Hogwarts, I have the honour of informing you of the good news.  
  
Congratulations, you are the Gryfindor Quidditch Team Captain this year.  
  
Albus Dumbledore~  
  
Harry held the missive with shaking hands. That was a lot of information for such a short note. 7th year. He was in his last year at Hogwarts. So much had happened since he first got the owl stating that he was to be enrolled there. Harry could remember Uncle Vernon trying so hard to refrain him from finding out about his wizard background. Now, 7 years later, he as going to be graduating. Just like his parents had. That alone was a big deal.  
  
Dropping in the part about being Quidditch Team Captain was just phenomenal. It was already a priviledge when he became the seeker in his first year. And with Wood gone 2 years ago, everyone thought Harry would get Team Captain, but of course, the older Gryffindors had seniority.  
  
He did realize that this probably was based on seniority but it was exhilirating nonetheless. Glancing at his nightstand clock, Harry saw that it was ten minutes to midnight yet he wasn't tired in the least.  
  
He yanked open his desk drawer and pulled out his quill, ink and two pieces of parchment. This was news he couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about.  
  
Forty-five minutes, two rolled parchments and a sore hand later, Harry sent Hedwig off to deliver his letters.  
  
Just as Hedwig was flying off, Harry realized he had forgotten to wirte one to Sirius. He shrugged tiredly and decided to write it in the morning. He was finally too tired to keep his eyes open anyway. 


	2. Chapter Two The Promise

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Two - The Promise  
  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" came a loud booming voice, waking Harry from his slumber. He fumbled for his round glasses and shoved them on before dashing out of his bedroom.  
  
He couldn't believe he was still living with the Dursley's. Sirius kept promising to relieve him and take him away with him but something always came up. Harry started to take his vows with a grain of salt.  
  
Harry burst into the kitchen, completely out of breath. "Yes?"  
  
"Have you forgotten it's my birthday today?" came the reply from his cousin.  
  
"Again??" Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
Evidently, the Dursleys hadn't heard him, and a good thing too. "Well aren't you going to make me my birthday breakfast?" Dudley persisted.  
  
Harry was about to open his mouth in protest when he heard the flapping of large wings upstairs. Hedwig! He had returned! He had to get to him before Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia noticed. "Nope," Harry said quickly and ran back up to his bedroom.  
  
He tried not to slam the door and ran over to where Hedwig was perched on his headboard. "C'mon... get over here..." he mumbled to Hedwig. He picked up the large owl and put him back in his cage. As he put the latch on, Harry noticed the letters on his desk. 'Wow, that was quick' he thought.  
  
Picking up the pile, Harry sat on his lumpy bed and opened the first one. A smile formed on his face as he saw that it was from the entire Weasley family. They were all very proud of his achievement. To Harry's delight, he was definitely welcome back whenever he wanted. Mrs. Weasley had added that Ginny secretly hoped he would visit very soon.  
  
The next letter was surprisingly not from Hermione, as Harry had expected. His eyes bulged when he saw the name at the bottom of the letter. Sirius Black. Harry's eyes quickly scanned back up to the beginning of the letter.  
  
~Harry,  
  
Great job on becoming Quidditch Team Captain! Albus had owled me as well with the great news! I'm proud of you Harry.  
  
I should be by to get you in a couple of days. Maybe we can go visit the Weasley family.  
  
See you soon,  
Sirius Black~  
  
Harry sighed. Yet another promise. Oh well. He would take it as it came. Harry folded the letters and stored them with his other mail in his bottom desk drawer.  
  
One more week. Just one more week until he would be returning to Hogwarts. For the last time, he realized in a sad afterthought. 


	3. Chapter Three The Nighttime Visitor

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Three - The Midnight Visitor  
  
  
The next day went by slowly for Harry. He had been dragged to the usual dull birthday celebration for Dudley. The only upside had ben the birthday card he had received that morning from Hermione. What with his horrible living conditions, he never remembered his own birthday approaching.  
  
That night, Harry was lying in bed trying to fall asleep when something made him sit upright. He wasn't sure if he had been dreaming since he had been drifting in and out of sleep. Trying to stay as quiet as he could, Harry listened intently. His breathing was heavy and his heart was pounding loud in his ears.  
  
Just when Harry was about to dismiss it as a dream, he heard the familiar creak of a floorboard. Whatever it was, it was out in the hallway. Gathering up his courage, Harry got up and flung the door open, ready to face his foe. His heart dropped and he could feel the heat rising to his face.  
  
"WHAT is the matter with you!?" came Uncle Vernon's booming voice. "It's the middle of the night! Are you bloody well trying to give me a heart attack??"  
  
Harry's eyes dropped to the ground, not letting on that a heart attack wouldn't be so bad for his Uncle. "Sorry Uncle Vernon." he mumbled apologetically.  
  
Harry closed the door on his uncle who was muttering to himself about "that wizard boy" and "how peculiar" he was. Harry didn't understand it. Why was he so jumpy? It just didn't make any sense. Finally settled back under his comforter, Harry began to drift off to sleep once again.  
  
This time, there was a distinct noise outside his door. He sat up once again and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. What a long night this was going to be, he thought. Being absolutley cautious and silent, he leaned against his door to try and listen through the old wood.  
  
A soft but sharp knock caused him to jump back in alarm. He didn't answer and the knock repeated itself, this time with more urgency.  
  
With trembling hands, Harry opened the door slightly and peeked out. What he didn't expect was to see a pair of familiar eyes peering back down at him. He threw the door open and excitedly, but quietly, greeted the surprise viitor. "Sirius! You're actually here!" He immediately regretted making that slip of the tongue. Harry didn't want Sirius to think he had doubted his own godfather's credibility.  
  
Sirius had a good nature about it though. He chuckled and said "So are you going to let me in or should I wait until your aunt or uncle catches me here?" Harry backed out of the doorframe to let him through. "Ah... so this is where you stay... Nice..."  
  
Harry smiled modestly. "You don't need to be polite. I know it's not much."  
  
"Nonsense!" Sirius replied heartily. "Well, come on now. Grab your stuff! We're off to visit the Weasley's!"  
  
Only hesitating for one moment, Harry whipped his closet door open and retrieved all that he would need at Hogwarts. his heart as soaring and the excitement was building. This was it! Sirius was finally taking him away from the horrible Dursley's! 


	4. Chapter Four The Magic of Floo

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Four - The Magic of Floo  
  
  
Sirius got Harry to quickly owl the Weasleys to let them kow they were coming shortly. Harry scribbled the note, attached it to Hedwig and sent him on his way.  
  
Harry threw some last minute items into his trunk. Sirius grabbed Hedwig's cage with one hand and helped Harry with his trunk in the other. Sirius was halfway out Harry's bedroom door when he was stopped.  
  
"Wait!" Harry hissed. "How are we getting there? How did YOU get here?!"  
  
"By Floo Powder, of course!" Sirius relied a matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Oh right. Well, let's be off then before Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia catches us. Who knows what Dudley would say if he woke up right now as well." How silly of him to forget about Floo Powder. Muggles usually didn't have a magic flue in their houses but the one at the Dursleys' had been rigged up by the Weasleys' years ago. Harry never remembered because he would never have had the opportunity to use it frequently while his relatives were around. Besides, Uncle Vernon had-  
  
"But Sirius," Harry called out quietly when they were halfway down the stairs. "Uncle Vernon had boarded it up after Fred and George played that prank on Dudley."  
  
"Don't worry Harry... It's all been taken care of," he replied calmly and reassuringly. Harry remained silent but the curiosity was driving him mad. Sirius was acting so strange and mysterious.  
  
When the two of them had reached the Dursleys' living room where the flue was, Harry could see what Sirius had meant.  
  
Without a single piece of wood splintered, the boards had simpley ben magically removed off to the side. They were now neatly leaning against the flue's brickwork.  
  
"Ready? C'mon," Sirius said as he helped Harry lug his trunk into the flue with him. "I'll be right behind you with the rest of your stuff."  
  
Harry nodded. Floo Powder always made him nervous. Butterflies already started up as he remembered the first time he trid it. He was at the Weasleys' and instead of landing in Diagon Alley, he had ended up in Knockturn Alley. Harry shuddered at the mere thought of the horrible place.  
  
He took a handful of the Floo Powder from the pouch Sirius was offering him and held it out at arm's length. Closing his eyes and making sure he spoke quite clearly, he cried "The Weasleys' House!"  
  
With a familiar blast of green smoke and flame, Harry was gone from Sirius' sight. Following suit, as promised, Sirius stood inside the flue. Before ransporting himself, however, he restored the boards over the opening with a quick wave of his wand.  
  
He reached into his pouch and took out some Floo Powder. "The Weasleys' House!" he called, his voice echoing in the sealed area. A burst of flame later, he found himself next to his god son in the Weasleys' kitchen. 


	5. Chapter Five At the Burrow

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Five - At the Burrow  
  
  
"Oh Harry! Sirius! Come now, drop your belongings right over there and come have some cocoa," Molly Weasley said. Her and the other Weasleys were all still awake, except for Ginny.  
  
"I hope we didn't keep you all up Mrs. Weasley," Harry worried.  
  
"Nonsense... none of the boys are ever asleep this early anyway," she said, throwing a jesting glare over at Fred and George who were playing a game of Wizards' Chess.  
  
"Oh mother," Fred called from his spot on the floor. "You always let us stay up this late anyway!"  
  
Molly crinkled her face. "Hush now you two..." She then turned her attention to their guests. Taking a quick glance at the numberless clock on the wall, Molly smiled at Harry. "You'll find Ron in his room... feel free to go get him for cocoa!"  
  
Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley and ran up the stairs. Catching a glimpse of Ron's name on one of the closed doors, Harry knocked on it and waited.  
  
"Go away Ginny! You should be asleep by now!" came Ron's voice through the wooden barrier.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Ron! It's me!"  
  
The two friends greeted each other with big smiles and boyhood enthusiasm. Ron shut his bedroom door before his mother told them to keep it down.  
  
Moments later, Molly called the two boys back downstairs and served everyone hot cocoa.  
  
That night, Harry slept soundly for the first time all summer. The serene and calming noises of crickets chirping and owls softly hooting acted like a lullaby to Harry.  
  
Before he knew it, the bright sunshine was bursting through the windows of the Burrow. "C'mon! Get up now!" Molly Weasley said cheerfully to Ron and Harry. She yanked back Ron's Chudley Cannons draperies causing both boys to throw the covers over their heads.  
  
"It's too early! Diagon Alley isn't going anywhere..." moaned Ron from his own bed.  
  
"Don't be ridculous! We've got much to do today! Your owls from Hogwarts just arrived! Now come along... don't keep everyone waiting..." Molly warned before heading to George and Fred's room.  
  
Forty-five minutes and waking five sleepy children later, Molly Weasley and Sirius Black were leading the group around diagon Alley. Arthur Weasley was at the Ministry of Magic working on the latest raid of some sort.  
  
George and Fred had already graduated from Hogwarts, but their mother wanted to purchase some items for them at Flourish & Botts anyway. Molly skimmed down the list that was included in the annual letter from Hogwarts when something different caught her eye. "What's this... Macbeth...?"  
  
"What's that mum?" Ginny asked.  
  
George took the letter from his mother. "Doesn't say what class it's for but, how odd... all three of you have it on your lists." 


	6. Chapter Six Encounter at Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Six - Encounter at Diagon Alley  
  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called out, spotting their friend across the street. Hermione was walking by Ollivander's Wand Emporium with her Muggle parents when she recognized the voice that had called her. She turned her head, her long hair whipping around, and a grin spread across her face. "Harry! Ron!"  
  
Hermione dashed across the small cobblestone street and met up with her friends. "Did you see our reading list this year?" she asked the two boys excitedly. "Shakespeare! We're going to study Shakespeare!"  
  
Ron gave Hermione a confused look. "What's Shakespeare?"  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not what, WHO. William Shakespeare was a very well-known playwright. Born in-"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I believe you..." Ron interrupted exhasperatedly.  
  
Hermione didn't seem to be phased at all by Ron's lack of interest. "I suppose we could be reading it for Muggle Studies..."  
  
"But why would Ginny need it as well? 6th and 7th years don't hav the same curriculum in their classes," Harry said, speaking for the first time since Hermione had come over.  
  
"Well well well... why, isn't it Potter..." came a familiar sneering voice from behind them. As they had suspected, Draco Malfoy stepped forward into their group. "Of course it is. Who else would be seen with a Weasley and a Mudblood."  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed and she bit her lip. She refused to show Malfoy the gratification of having that comment bother her. Ron clenched his fists and began to step forward before Hermione laid a gentle yet firm hand on his arm. "He's not worth it," she said to him softly.  
  
"Yeah Weasley. Listen to your girlfriend there. She knows a thing or two," Draco retorted sarcastically. He laughed at his own irony. Eyeing Ginny standing just behind Harry, Draco reached out and yanked the sheet of parchment from her grasp. "What's tis... looking for Macbeth are we little Weasley..." he said mysteriously. Tossing it back to Ginny, he smirked at the others before walking into Flourish & Botts.  
  
Ron and Harry noticed Hermione's tense reaction. "Don't worry 'bout Malfoy. It's all empty threats," Harry assured her.  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's not that... not the Mudblood thing..."  
  
The two boys exchanged curious glances. Ron's face scrunched up in an enquiring look. "So... what is it then? What's wrong?" 


	7. Chapter Seven The Curse

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Seven - The Curse  
  
  
"Didn't you hear what Malfoy said?" Hermione stressed.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. Ron's eyes then widened and his face whent scarlet. "Uh... is it... because he called you my... uh... girlfriend?" he stammered.  
  
Hermione sighed. "No! The play! Shakespeare's work!"  
  
Harry's eyebrows crinkled. "What? Mac-"  
  
"Don't say it!" Hermione cried rather loudly, attracting the attention of a few wizards and witches nearby. When neither of the boys said anything from her outburst, she explained.  
  
"Well, there has always been a superstition surrounding this play, possibly because of its implications of witchcraft. The belief is that one mustn't speak the title of the play or else they will encounter misfortunes and disasters. Some say it only applies when you are in the theatre, but others that are more superstitious never openly say the name at all."  
  
A wave of knowledge and understanding briefly crossed the two boys' faces. "Well, that might explain why we need the play though," Harry speculated. "It has to do with witchcraft."  
  
"Exactly," Hermione agreed as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron exhaled loudly. "Alright. Well, let's just get it over with and get the book then, shall we?"  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione went to get Molly and Sirius who had been window shopping up ahead with Fred, George and Ginny. Harry and Ron led the others towards Flourish & Botts just as their nemesis was leaving with his father.  
  
Lucius Malfoy took one dismisive glance at the approaching group. He turned to his son. "This way Draco," he said coldly. Draco followed after his father and threw an impatient glance over his shoulder.  
  
A frightened and seemingly overworked house-elf scurried after the Malfoys, attempting to balance a large stack of new books.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron watched as one of the thicker books from the middle of the teetering pile began to slip. Before one of them could help the poor house-elf, the ominous book flew out from under the weight of the pile. Subsequently, the rest of the books scattered in all directions.  
  
In the middle of the street in Diagon Alley, the three friends went over to help the Malfoys' house-elf.  
  
"Oh please, no need for your help," the house-elf protested timidly.  
  
"Gemwit! Get up!" Lucius ordered. He had finally noticed what was going on. Afraid of his master, Gemwit left the fallen books on the cobblestones and stood up, his hands tugging nervously at his tattered piece of clothing. "Yes, sir..."  
  
"Pick up your own books! Don't you know better than to let those three help you?" Lucius threatened.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione reluctantly backed away from the mess but couldn't help watching poor Gemwit trying, and failing, to get all the books himself.  
  
"Draco! Help him," Lucius demanded. Draco's smirk immediately turned into a frown, his eyes narrowing. The onlookers tried to suppress a smile as Draco was stooped on the ground next to their house-elf picking up their books. 


	8. Chapter Eight Aboard the Express

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Eight - Aboard the Express  
  
  
A week had passed and the Weasleys' and Harry were at Kings' Cross Station. Ron let Ginny go through the gate to Platform 9 3/4 first before following after her. Harry had noticed how responsible and protective an older brother Ron was without his older brothers overshadowing him. He let the two Weasleys go through first, bid farewell and thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and ran through the gateway himself.  
  
Sirius had left days earlier on important business matters. Harry hadn't wanted him to go so soon, for fear of when he would see him next, but he knew it must have been serious for him to take off so quickly.  
  
"Oi! Harry! Over here!" called Ron from one of the steps on the Hogwarts Express. He waved to gethis friend's attention.  
  
Harry smiled to acknowledge Ron. He always found it funny that Ron had to let him know where they were sitting. It had been the same cabin every year that they did take the train. He put his bags in storage on the train and climbed up the steps to join Ron and Ginny.  
  
Their train eventually pulled out of the station. They were on their way to Hogwarts for the last time. An unspoken solemness was in their cabin. Ginny had pulled out her copy of Macbeth and had begun to read through it. Ron and Harry looked through the new Quidditch Times that Harry had picked up at Flourish & Botts the week before. Both sitting in sombre silence, trying to concentrate on the reading.  
  
"Wow! Did someone die in here?" a female voice broke the tense air.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron greeted rather loudly. Ginny looked up from her reading and gave her brother an odd look. Ron pretended not to notice.  
  
"Hi Ron! Hello Harry... Ginny," she saidputting down her bag on the seat. "So why are you two so sad?"  
  
"How can you be so cheerful?" Ron moaned.  
  
Hermione looked curiously at her two best friends. "What ever are you talking about??"  
  
Harry sighed dramatically. "It's our last year at Hogwarts, our last train ride TO Hogwarts..."  
  
"I know!" Hermione cut in excitedly. "I've been working so hard and waiting so long for this moment! I can finally graduate, hopefully at the head of our class, and get a great job working at the Ministry of Magic!"  
  
Ron's expression changed. "That's true..." he mused. "And it's not like we haven't made ourmark at the school," he added with an ironic smirk.  
  
Harry didn't seem entirely convinced though. He knew his friends were right. He worked hard to get where he is. He should enjoy his last year there. Somehow it was hard for him to grasp that concept. Maybe because ever since he had shown up at Hogwarts seven years ago, every year something had gone awry.  
  
This being his final year, he didn't think Voldemort was going to sit quietly and let him enjoy it. 


	9. Chapter Nine The New Professor

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Nine: The New Professor  
  
  
Harry's melancholy stayed with him all through the train die, despite the failed attempts of his friends to distract him.  
  
Like every year, all the students, both new and returning, gahtered in the Great Hall for the first grand feast. The sheer volume and magnitude of the excitement surrounding them in the hall succeed in diverting Harry's attention. Congratulations from his fellow Gryffindors on the quickly spreading news of him being Quidditch captain. He wondered how they already knew but gossip always had spread fast in their house.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Professor Albus Dumbledore said loudly, his welcome directed towards the returning students, of course.  
  
All the first years then headed to the front of the Great Hall, led by Professor McGonnagal, to proceed with the Sorting Hat ceremony. Each table cheered loudly for the first years that were sorted into their house.  
  
Once the tradition had completed and the first years had sat down at their respective tables, Ron saw something that made his eyes widen. "What's he doing here?" he hissed across the table at Hermione.  
  
She followed his glare over to the far side of the head table and saw the familiar long platinum blonde hair. "Mr. MALFOY?" Hermione gasped. "He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"  
  
"Where were they thinking? He IS a dark art!" Ron groaned. The two turned their heads to see what Harry had to say about this foreshadowing problem but his attention wasn't on the Malfoy at the head table.  
  
Hermione spun around and saw the smirk Draco was giving them from the Slytherin table. As if he knew something before they did. She caught his gaze and he jerked his head menacingly at her and Ron.  
  
"Before I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I would like to inform all students of this upcoming year's events." His vagueness caused the entire Great Hall to fall into complete silence. All awaiting their Headmaster's speech.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled patiently at his students. "First and foremost, I would like to congratulate this year's four new Quidditch Captains. Cho Chang for Ravenclaw, Harry Potter for Gryffindor, Ernie MacMillan for Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy for Slytherin."  
  
Mostly cheers erupted from all the four tables. Harry had been stunned to hear Malfoy was also a Quidditch captain. He should have figured it out. It only made sense. His mind had been so clouded and distracted lately, it was hard to keep track of things.  
  
Professor Dumbledore continued. "As most of you should have noticed, a Shakespearean play has been added to all your book lists this term. The play is called Macbeth," he paused as a faint gasp was heard from the Gryffindor table.  
  
He then gestured to Lucius at the end of the head table. "Mr. Malfoy, Draco's father, has... graciously insisted to assist with the production of Hogwarts' first theatrical production.  
  
A wave of excited and curious murmurs spread throughout the tables.  
  
"Which brings me to our final topic of discussion, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Amelia Blackburn. She will be aiding Mr. Malfoy in the directing process of the play.  
  
The murmurs turned to louder chatter, both of excitement and anxiety.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled adoringly at all the students. "Now, let the feast begin!" he declared, and with a wave of his hand, the tables were filled with an even grander meal than of years past. 


	10. Chapter Ten Harry's Distraction

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Ten: Harry's Distraction  
  
  
"Can you believe this?" Ron cried in outrage between mouthfuls of food. "First Snape, now we have ANOTHER professor favouring Slytherin?? We'll NEVER win the House Cup this year!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Ron," Hermione said. "Not every professor is like Snape." She rolled her eyes to Harry and noticed his distant gaze. "What's the matter Harry?"  
  
"Thinking of trying out for the play?" enquired Ron.  
  
Harry looked up distractedly. "Hm? Oh, I don't know. Maybe..."  
  
"Well I am," Hermione added dramatically. She threw the back of one hand on her forehead and gracefully drew the other one across the table, sighing.  
  
Ron exchanged baffled, yet amused, glances with Harry and he reached for her outstretched hand and shook it.  
  
Hermione yanked her hand back. "You're supposed to be chivalrous and kiss a lady's hand!" She had said it with such convincing sincerity, it sent a wave of laughter around the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron's face contorted into one of disgust. "I am not going to kiss your hand!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again and turned to Parvait Patil sitting next to her. "Boys." The two girls giggled at how true they believed it to be.  
  
Harry let Ron debate with Parvati and Hermione on the issue. He knew Hermione would win. She was so persuasive and persistent, what with that SPEW incident years ago.  
  
He glanced up towards the Head Table and saw Lucius Malfoy talking quietly with Professor Blackburn. Harry's eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on what they were talking about.  
  
His thoughts were jarred when Hermione kicked his shin from under the table. "Why are you staring at Snape like that?"  
  
Harry was confused. "Snape? I wasn't-" and he looked up. Just in time to see that Snape was eyeing them warily. He leaned over and muttered something to Professor Blackburn, gesturing subtly over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Great, he's probably warning Blackburn to keep an eye on us," groaned Ron. "We haven't even started class yet and we already have a new enemy."  
  
"Ron don't be so melodramatic," laughed Ginny from his other side.  
  
The feast was just about ending when Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement. "Before I allow you all to return to your common rooms, I am sure many of you have gathered that we will be conducting auditions for this year's theatrical production of Macbeth." A murmur spread through the tables.  
  
"We will be holding these auditions at the end of next week. I hope many of you will try out for a part in the play. We'll see you all bright and early in class tomorrow morning."  
  
With that discussion-provoking comment, the Hogwarts students were dismissed from the Great Hall to head back to their respective House common rooms.  
  
Everyone was excited, chattering away to their friends. All having high hopes of attaining one of the lead roles in Hogwarts' first production. 


	11. Chapter Eleven First Day Back

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Eleven: First Day Back  
  
  
  
The first full day back at Hogwarts did not end up being a breeze. All the students assumed it would be simliar to the past years, and that the classes would be short and introductory.  
  
The Gryffindors entered Professor Blackburn's classroom to find most of the Slytherins already there.  
  
"Please be on time for next class," the new professor said without looking up from her notes.  
  
A few of the Slytherins snicked and Ron shot Harry a look of dread.  
  
"This is going to be a long year," he muttered under his breath. They grabbed the closest empty chairs and braced themselves for a torturous class.  
  
Were they ever right. Professor Blackburn quizzed the two houses against each other on how much defense against the dark arts they knew. If it hadn't been for Hermione, the Gryffindors would surely have lost devastatingly to the Slytherins.  
  
"Well now, before I dismiss you from class, I would like to encourage ALL of you to try out for the play," Blackburn announced, purposely eyeing Harry. "See you tomorrow."  
  
The students filed out of the classroom and Harry bumped into Colin Creevey. Colin had toned downa bit on the photography over the past years but not enough to not be an annoyance to Harry.   
  
"Hi Harry!" Colin cheerfully greeted. "Are you going to audition for the play? Are you?"  
  
"I don't know Colin," Harry replied wearily, continuing down the hall.  
  
It didn't seem to phase the energetic fan. "Well, I think i will. Maybe we'll both get in! Just imagine!" he said, trotting after Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Just imagine," Harry muttered to himself. He nudged Ron to walk faster. "Alright then, I've got to go!"  
  
"But-" Colin called out as Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried out of Colin's sight.  
  
"That Colin! What a nuisance!" Ron cried.  
  
The three of them headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room where Hermione managed to convince Harry and Ron to audition with her for the production.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting me to do this," groaned Ron.  
  
"I feel so silly reciting this!" Harry agreed.  
  
"Silly!" Hermione exclaimed as if they had put the Avada Kedavra curse on her. "Shakespeare is not silly! It's a classic!"  
  
Ron looked over at Harry. "Yeh, classically silly," he muttered. Harry snickered, despite Hermione's dirty looks.  
  
She turned back to the play.  
  
"Your servants ever  
Have theirs, themselves and what is theirs in compt  
To make their audit at your highness' pleasure,  
Still to return your own."  
  
She paused dramatically and looked up. "Ron! Your line!"  
  
Ron sighed and snatched the play from Hermione.  
  
"Give me your hand,  
Conduct me to mine host we love him highly," Ron said monotonely. He paused. "Love him?? Is this Duncan character-"  
  
"No," Hermione said exhasperatedly. "He's not."  
  
Ron looked unconvinced as Hermione urged him to keep reading. 


	12. Chapter Twelve The Audition

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Audition  
A week later, the day that all the aspiring thespians at Hogwarts had been waiting for. Audition day. The castle was abuzz with nervous chatter and anxious banter between the students. The auditions were to be held in the Great Hall with Lucious Malfoy, Professor Blackburn, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagal and Professor Snape present.  
  
Each Head of the houses had announced the rules and guidelines for this day of auditioning. They would be allowing one house at a time to try out for the roles. When it was the house's turn, those that wished to participate in the tryouts were to follow their Prefect down to the Great Hall. There, they were to wait outside the doors as they went in to read their lines before the Head table one at a time. At the end of the process, all those that auditioned from that house will be called into the hall for a quick discussion and briefing before being sent back to their dormitories.  
  
At the news of this, Ron gulped. "One at a time? By myself in that huge hall?"  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione said, trying to emulate confidence. She didn't want to admit that she was feeling very anxious about the process. She smiled reassuringly to her red-headed friend. "Just do what we worked on. You'll be great."  
  
Harry picked up the parchment that was laying on the Gryffindor common room's main table. "It says Gryffindor's scheduled to have their audition from 1 to 3 in the afternoon..."  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder. "Great. Looks like Slytherin's right before us."  
  
Hermione didn't look fazed. "So what? They may have a history of great pureblood wizards, but it doesn't mean that they're good actors!"  
  
At about quarter to 1, Hermione gathered the other Gryffindors and headed down to the foyer before the Great Hall. Minutes later, the large doors of the Great Hall burst open and the Slytherins came chattering out. Crabbe and Goyle were walking beside Draco, who looked as smug as usual.  
  
"Break a leg, Pottah." he sneered as the two houses passed each other in the foyer. Harry narrowed his eyes and glared at his nemesis. He kept trying to tell himself, don't let him psyche you out.. don't let him get to you...  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Hermione placed a comforting hand on his arm and nodded encouragingly. "You'll be great."  
  
When the time came, the brave Gryffindors faced the 'firing line' as it was unofficially called out in the waiting area of the foyer. Hermione, Ron, and Harry, among many of their friends eventually gathered together in front of the Head Table after 2 hours of auditions. Thinking they were going to find out if they made the cut, there was a nervous laughter or cough here and there.  
  
Finally Lucius Malfoy stood up. "Thank you Gryffindors for your.. excellent.. auditions. We will deliberate and decide on the final cast list by the end of the week," he announced pompously. He purposely eyed the infamous trio. "Good luck to you all." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Casting Day

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Casting Day  
  
The week following the audition was probably the longest any of the Hogwarts students had ever felt. Hermione, especially, was stressing out about the casting process. She kept analyzing and re-analyzing her audition. Anything Harry and Ron seemed to say just added to her anxiety so they learned, after the first few failed attempts, to just drop it.  
  
Ron and Harry were also nevous, but of course wasn't going to admit that to each other OR Hermione. It seemed to them that the only person in all of Hogwarts that didn't seem on-edge about the end of the week was Draco Malfoy. With good reason too. His father was on the casting committee. He was guaranteed a spot in the production.  
  
Ron glared at Draco from his seat at the Gryffindor table and whispered to Harry, "If Mr. Malfoy could have it his way, he'd cast the entire play of Slytherins."  
  
Harry turned his head instinctly to look at the far table and faced Ron. "I know, but Professor Dumbledore still gets the final say, doesn't he? I'm sure he won't let that happen." Ron nodded in agreement, but still didn't look entirely convinced.  
  
Day after day, the students drifted towards a section of the Hall which had been designated for announcements in hopes of seeing the cast list posted early. There was an area on the wall which was designated as the production "call-board" which was to be used during the process of producing the play. Day after day, the students left the South Hall disappointed.  
  
Eventually, the long-awaited day had finally arrived. Nobody knew when the cast was to be announced. All the professors in their classes had trouble keeping the attention of their young witches and wizards throughout the day. Everybody couldn't stop talking about who they thought would get in, who would get what role and how mad they would be if they didn't get in.  
  
By the time supper had come around, there was still no word down the South Hall production board. All the students from all four tables kept looking up at the Head table in hopes that Professor Dumbledore would make an announcement of sorts but the old wizard ate his supper, seemingly unaware of the buzz from the students. Even Draco started showing signs of anxiety, speaking hurriedly with Crabbe and Goyle while they stuffed their mouths of the dessert.  
  
Finally, to everyone's apparent relief, they saw Professor Dumbledore stand up. Silence fell throughout the Great Hall almost immediately and Dumbledore couldn't help but smile. "Have a good night everyone and please remember to study well for next week's upcoming midterm examinations!"  
  
A confused buzz spread through the tables. Hermione raised her hand boldly and stood up. "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, I... WE were wondering when the final cast was going to be announced?"  
  
Dumbledore stifled a chuckle. "Ah yes. That is today isn't it?" He could see the disbelief fall across Miss Granger's face. "Very well, as long as there isn't a mad riot heading into the South Hall, the cast has now been posted," he said with a wave of his hand.  
  
Despite Dumbledore's stipulation, complete and utter noise broke out in the Great Hall as all the students rushed to the South Hall to see who had made it to participate in the first-ever Hogwarts theatrical production. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen The Final Cast

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL IDEA BY J.K. ROWLING  
  
FEEDBACK: Greatly appreciated!  
Harry Potter and the Scottish Play  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Final Cast  
  
The immense crowd that had already gathered at the South Hall when Hermione, Harry and Ron arrived was overwhelming. They slowed their pace as they anxiously saw Hogwarts students turn away disappointed, angry and some even in tears. Discouragingly, only a few had walked away from the cast list grinning.  
  
The first of those happy wizards and witches that the three friends spotted was that of Draco Malfoy's. "Figures," Hermione grumbled. She dodged the Slytherin's oncoming remarks and squeezed her way into the crowd to have a peek at the list for herself. After much uncharacteristic pushing and shoving on her part, she stood in front of the parchment that was posted onto the South Hall board.  
  
-----------------  
_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Final Cast List for Theatrical Production of Macbeth is as follows:  
  
Macbeth ~ Draco Malfoy  
Lady Macbeth ~ Hermione Granger  
Duncan ~ Ron Weasley  
Banquo ~ Harry Potter  
MacDuff ~ Vincent Crabbe  
Malcolm ~ Terry Boot  
Donalbain ~ Colin Creevey  
Lennox ~ Neville Longbottom  
Ross ~ Dean Thomas  
Siward ~ Seamus Finnigan  
Young Siward ~ Dennis Creevey  
Seyton ~ Gregory Goyle  
Hecate, Queen of the Witches ~ Lisa Turpin  
Witch #1 ~ Parvati Patil  
Witch #2 ~ Millicent Bulstrode  
Witch #3 ~ Ginny Weasley  
The Porter ~ Severus Snape  
Lady MacDuff ~ Pansy Parkinson_  
  
-----------------  
  
Hermione didn't know whether to cheer out loud or scream in disgust. She was happy that her and all her friends had attained a role but she was to play Lady Macbeth opposite Malfoy's Macbeth? She headed back to her friends where Draco was still taunting them of his leading role.  
  
"What a shame, I'm sure you'll all get parts in next year's production," he sneered. It was obvious to Hermione that Draco hadn't even looked through the list. He simply saw his name at the top and left to gloat at them.  
  
"As a matter of fact, we all have roles in this year's but thanks for your offer," Hermione replied coolly.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other with wide grins. "We got in??" Harry exclaimed. Hermione smiled. Even Ron couldn't hold back his excitement.  
  
"What's our parts??" Ron questioned impatiently.  
  
Draco, who hadn't left the group, smirked. "Yes... what roles DID you get? The lowly servant? Or perhaps one of the ugly witches?"  
  
Hermione met his stare and defiantly answered him. "Actually, I'm Lady Mac-" and caught herself in time. "I'm playing opposite you," she concluded. "And Harry is playing Banquo. Ron, he's got the role of Duncan. All three very prominent characters I hear."  
  
The three Gryffindors could almost see the smoke coming out of Malfoy's ears. Draco was beyond upset. His father had promised him that they would not make it into the play. The Slytherins were supposed to dominate the production. It was a given! What with the director and producer both being from the Slytherin House. With one last huff, Draco stormed off towards the Great Hall in hopes of exchanging words with his father at this apparent injustice.  
  
"I can't believe we got in..." marveled Harry. He was still in a state of shock. "Who else got a part?"  
  
Hermione listed off the names she could remember. Ron was extremely proud of Ginny for getting one of the roles and the three were happy that their friends Seamus and Neville got a role as well.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot, you're going to love this Harry but guess who also got a role??" Hermione asked with a suspicious grin on her face.  
  
Harry scrunched up his face. "Who?" Before the words left his mouth, he groaned. "Oh no, not Colin!"  
  
"And his brother Dennis!"  
  
Ron, who had sauntered off to look at the cast list for himself, returned. "Wow, looks like the majority of the play is all Gryffindors and Slytherins."  
  
Harry became insightful. "I wonder if that had any of Dumbledore's doing. I'm sure Malfoy didn't voluntarily put all us Gryffindors in, as evidenced by Draco's reaction."  



End file.
